Stare
by Ritt12
Summary: Sasuke can't help but stare at Sakura. (AU)


What's up guys? Damn how long has it been? A year? Well really sorry dudes... No excuses though. Just straight up tardiness... Hehe... So this is my latest one yet, found it somewhere in between my school notes. Hopefully it's good enough. Oh yeah, I may put up a few more one shots which would all eventually lead to a multi chaptered story (Yay!) But for now, let us indulge in these few goodies.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Stare<strong>_

There she is. He takes a moment to look at her, really look at her and he thinks that he's the luckiest man alive to have a girl as pretty and as charming as her in his pathetic excuse of a life. He's lucky and grateful too.

She's waiting for him and he knows it's ill mannered to make a lady as stunning as her to wait but the temptation of just staring and enjoying the thought of their soon to be encounter makes him linger a while longer.

As he's a few feet away from her, he takes this chance to analyze her. Her pretty mid back bubble gum hair was let loose, flying in the direction of the wind and all the more enchanting. She looks stunning in her normal clothing consisting of her denim shorts and the pastel blouse Ino presented to her on her birthday, a couple of friendship bracelets occupy her wrist but what catches his eye is the silver chain dangling from her neck, courtesy of him. His lips curve upward at the small gesture. He's an idiot, an idiot in love with the most beautiful being on the planet.

He notice her brows furrow and he realizes he's been lingering for longer than he planned to. Slowly, hands stuffed in his pockets to hide his nerves, he makes his way towards his emerald eyed lover.

He's two steps away and she still hasn't noticed him. She's too caught up cursing him in her mind for his tardiness, he assumes. Carefully, so as to not scare her, he places his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura," he almost whispers her name so as to not spook her.

Swiftly, she turns towards him and his heart breaks apart. She's crying. He finally sees the tears pooling in her eyes and he hears the breath she's been holding.

"You're half an hour late," her voice is filled with rage but that doesn't worry him as much as the tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" His brows furrow and both his hands move to gently hold hers. Questions fly in and out of his head. Did he do something prior to their meeting that he did not know about? Was she having problems at home again? Did some asshole say something rude to her?

He doesn't have to continue questioning himself as she leans her forehead on his shoulder, answering him with words he barely catches. And when he does comprehend what she says, he's redirecting his rage towards himself.

"I thought you weren't gonna show up." she confesses in a whisper.

He should be angry, really, she's doubting him. But he doesn't feel a shred of anger towards her, only at himself. It's only right that she should be worried about whether he was gonna show up or not after all they've been through.

But he's different now and it's all because of her. So he shows her. He wraps his arms around her, physically and emotionally proving to her that he's there now and he's gonna be there for a long time. Maybe, he thinks, maybe he shouldn't have lingered too long, even if it was spent admiring her from a distance.

He breathes in her scent and he presses his lips on top of her head and he whispers an apology because he forgets sometimes that the girl in his arms is as insecure about their relationship as he is, maybe even more but he loves her and she loves him and isn't love enough sometimes?

So he holds her closer, gently like glass which could shatter any moment. She squirms in his hold, a sign that he should let go and he does. She dabs her watery eyes with the pad of her fingertips as he stares at her for the second time that day.

She's way prettier up close, he decides. She's someone who demands his attention without actually demanding for it, she occupies his view without even meaning to and she invades his mind every single day without his consent. And he couldn't have it any other way.

He finally realizes something is wrong when he sees her eyebrows furrowing, her lower lip jutting out and her eyes narrowing... at him. Without a word, she turns her back to him and walks away. Too dumbstruck, he stays put for a full two seconds and she's already walking away from him.

When it finally hits him that his girlfriend is leaving, he makes a mad dash towards her and grabs a hold of her wrist.

"Sakura I-"

"I can't believe you were late Sasuke!" she cuts him off with a stern voice and maybe she's not talking about their date anymore.

He lets out an inaudible sigh. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I really am." He's pleading with his eyes and he hopes she understands it. No way is he gonna explain the reason for him being late. Sure she's his girlfriend but there's a limit to sharing his embarrassing escapades and most- all - of them included her.

"I was ready to go home," she huffs and folds her arms.

Sasuke smirks inwardly. She's still talking to him, which means she's not mad... for now.

"Well, now that you're here, let's go." She tugs at his wrist and pulls him forward. And this is how he keeps falling for her over and over again. Her heart is so big and she keeps forgiving him for all the messed up shit he put her through. She never gets tired of him just as he's never gonna have enough of her. And that makes him smile. The fact that he'll never grow tired of her and her antics makes him smile.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you just yet," and he doesn't care. That just means he'll have more time to make it up to her. And why not start right now.

"What if I take you to that new cafe around the corner? I hear they sell great sweets. Would you forgive me then?"

Her eyes brighten up at his words and he knows he's got her.

"Maybe a lil' bit," Sakura leans on his arm and smiles that impeccable smile that never fails to take his breath away. He suddenly gets the urge to kiss her then and there.

"Let's get going then." Sasuke doesn't resist and takes the chance to steal a kiss from Sakura. They're a couple now, he reasons, so he has every right to steal all the damn kisses he wants.

"Sasuke!" She playfully smacks his arm, her face beet red and her eyes avoiding his.

Sasuke can't help but smile at the girl walking beside him and he promises himself that next time and the numerous times after that, he won't stare too much.

* * *

><p>So that's about it. Hope you all liked it! I'll be gone for some time again but don't hate on me for that :( Ah... It feels great to be writing again. I swear I've been gone for too long. Also, I tripled check this story so if you find any mistakes do point out. Oh..and if there are fellow writers out there reading this too, a small request from me to criticize and help me grow :) Thanks for reading.<p>

Happy New Year in advance dudes.

Signing out ~ Ritt12.

_**"To each his own"**_


End file.
